It has been found economical and practical to build houses or the like in a factory on an assembly line basis where fixtures, as well as wiring, plumbing, heat ducts and the like can be installed and the building then shipped in sections to the building site leaving a minimum of time and labor for the actual erection.
Examples of such sectional or modular buildings are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,287,229 and 3,835,600. The structures in these patents are rather conventional vertical wall buildings.
In relatively recent years the A-frame construction has become increasingly popular particularly for vacation homes or the like. This is due to the fact that the general rectangular cross sectional design of the building permits two stories or levels while the roof and each side wall formed of a common wall panel affording economy in construction.
In the past others have designed A-frames which may be factory manufactured to obtain the advantages thereof and then transported to location where it is to be erected or used. However, these have involved hinging wall sections together for collapse during transport. Examples of such structures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,460,297 and 3,714,746. Such structures have certain disadvantages in structural weaknesses and not enabling complete installation of interior fixtures or the like at the factory.